


Chained

by broadwayiscooliguess



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, But this is my first BOM fic without McPriceley, Canon Divergence, F/M, My boi Kevin just wants a hug, What would happen if Kevin became not nice, Which is a good start, have fun y'all, no one has a good time, this doesnt have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayiscooliguess/pseuds/broadwayiscooliguess
Summary: He is still alive and that's all that really matters.________________________________________________Arnold and Connor return to Uganda in the search for Kevin who is becoming more and more like the General with each passing day.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Major canon divergence. Basically this is what could have happened if no books were shoved up y'know and if Kevin remained in Uganda. Enjoy :)

He is still alive and that's all that really matters

It matters slightly, of course it does, that he is holding Nabulungi so tightly that Arnold is pretty sure bruises will form. And then there is the issue of the gun he is holding and Naba's fear of him that is very much evident. Arnold can't do anything though, he is frozen, stuck in the same spot, his backpack and Connor McKinley either side him, also still.

"Kevi-" Arnold begins but stops when the gun is pointed at Nabulungi.

"Do not fucking move. If you move, I will shoot," Kevin's eyes and voice are harsh, nothing to show of what he used to be.

"Kevin, buddy, I-"

"Shut the fuck up. Do you want her to die?"

Silence.

It had all started when Arnold and Connor had realised that Kevin was not back at home in Salt Lake and that he was still in Uganda. They had realised this when they had landed in the US again after they were all sent home after the Mission.... failed. It was a bit embarrassing really to explain to the Prices that _no, they_ _didn't_ _know where_ _their_ _son was, as far as they_ _were_ _aware, he was in Orlando._

When it transpired that Kevin was not in Orlando, Arnold had panicked. His best friend was no where to be seen, even if said best friend had been quite awful to him and everyone else on their mission, but best friend and mission companion he was. Arnold had to go.

The Prices refused to admit that their son had failed in his mission saying that he had probably stayed to do God's work. And that was that. They provided no further word and no money to help find him so Arnold and Connor (after all, Kevin was still very much one of his boys and had to be found to make sure he was safe) had made their way to Uganda. They had expected that they would find him helping out the villagers but instead they found him, after six months of constant saving for a plane ticket, striking Nabulungi across the face and a rifle slung over his back.

Kevin shoves Nabulungi to the ground, gives her and the two men a glare, and stalks away, gun held easily in his hands. As soon as he turns, Arnold rushes towards Naba, his hands dancing from place to place on her body, trying to make sure she is okay.

"What happened to him?" Connor directs the question to Naba, holding out a hand for her to get up from the ground (and away from Arnold's frantic but well meaning grasp).

"A lot of things," Naba smiles sadly and dusts herself off. "That doesn't matter. What are you doing back here? I thought you had gone back to Sal Tlay Ka Siti."

"We realised that we forgot Kevin," Connor says, quickly followed by: "And we wanted to make sure you were all okay after, you know."

"That is kind Elder-"

"Oh gosh, we're not Elders anymore."

"- but as you can see we are not okay. The General has taken over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure that everyone is still alive."

"Nab-bon bon Jehovah's Witness, _wait-!"_ Arnold shouts despite Naba only being a metre away from him.

"It's Na-ba-lun-gi. It is not hard."

"I want, I want to come help. I should've stayed and helped."

"I need to get back. Where you used to live, it hasn't been touched. He wouldn't allow that, no matter what the General threatened."

As Naba turns away, the only thing Arnold hears is a muted _Hasa Diga Eebowai_ from Connor. He can also hear his heart breaking; for Naba and Kevin both.

***

There's a hand around his throat and his head is slammed against a wall when he returns without the girl the General had requested. He expects this but he still can't help the gasp that floods through his chest and the innate fear that always follows. The hand presses harder until little spots dance in his vision and he can feel himself slipping away into unconsciousness.

He greets it as a friend.

The questions will come later, but for now there are fists and the threat of a gun that Kevin Price hopes will come sooner rather than later.

***

They enter and are overwhelmed by red dust that has filtered in from the Savannah, but still, the living quarters remain largely untouched apart from a broken vase that Connor had tried to grow flowers in to no avail. The decrepit couch is still... decrepit and the table is still marked.

Connor has never hated the space more.

Arnold dumps his things on the couch and awkwardly stands in the middle of the room waiting for an instruction that Connor can't say because what do they do now? It's them seemingly against the world and a crazy war lord. Connor would rather have constant Hell Dreams than be here and trying to make sense of all that he's seen.

"Home, sweet home," Connor says eventually because he has to say something otherwise Arnold will become more awkward and start talking about Star Wars and Connor really can't deal with that again, not after a plane ride of theories.

"Yeah," Arnold seems defeated, his usual bounce has disappeared- Connor can't help but feel sorry for him.

"We'll do something about this. We can help the villagers at least," Connor lamely suggests.

"What about Kevin? He needs help too, right?"

"I'm not sure he'll want it."

***

There is a sadness that still finds her after all this time. Naba has to keep a strong outlook on life, say curses with a smile because the others still see her as Mafala's little girl who can light up any room. But she doesn't feel like that anymore.

Before her father's death she was happy. They had all found a new hope and for a week all was well. There was no sign of the General and even though the white boys had gone home, the village seemed to have been saved.

Nothing lasts. Naba realises that now.

There is a flurry of activity as soon as she passes Gotswana's hut. They're all surrounding her, hugging her tightly, searching for any bruising and asking her if she's okay. She isn't okay but she has to say she is.

"Our prophet has returned."

***

Arnold persuades Connor to go to the village as early as possible the next morning. They haven't slept. Coupled with the time zone change and the worry that Kevin could turn up uninvited and start shooting at the two of them, they had been left tossing and turning all night.

Arnold doesn't know what to think when the already deprived village comes into sight, seeming much more deprived than when he had last seen it. It seems more barren, more desolate, and Arnold can see the beginning of what seems to be a graveyard. There are four graves which Arnold didn't see before. He may have missed them in the three/four days he had been here (he can't quite remember how many days his mission had lasted for but it was much better than what he was expecting).

The first person who sees them - someone who Arnold recognises but can't place the name - smiles and hugs Arnold tightly. Arnold doesn't know what to do. Other people don't initiate contact with him, it's always been Arnold trying to gain contact - no one has ever took the time to notice him.

The next person does the same thing. Arnold recognises him as Mutumbo. And soon he's surrounded by people who he vaguely remembers but not one of the people who really matter to him.

***

Sometimes Kevin thinks about Orlando.

***

Connor leaves Arnold and finds Nabulungi with her goat. He thinks she's beautiful and brave and if his parents had to choose a bride for him (which they have already done - he's due to get married to _Anna_ in three weeks time) she would be the last on their list.

He sits down next to her and the goat and places a hand on her arm. She flinches and cradles her arm, the goat turning to Connor for attention.

"Sorry."

She shrugs.

"Can you tell me what happened to Elder Price?"

She shrugs.

"Has he hurt you before?"

She shrugs.

"How badly?"

She shrugs.

"Where's your father?"

She shrugs.

"I'm sorry."

She nods.

Silence.

***

There is the sadness of her mother. Naba remembers her as being beautiful, so beautiful that Naba could cry at the memory. They lived in the city then, her father finding any job he could to get his family by whilst Naba played in the streets with her brothers and sisters. There were many of them back then, until...

Naba doesn't like thinking about it. She just blocks the _mess_ out and replaces it with her mother braiding her hair and singing a lullaby that sent her brothers and sisters to sleep. That's when they'd have time to themselves and her mother would talk to her about a place with waterfalls and unicorns flying.

Then she and her father came to the countryside.

She is fine. She'll live because she's survived worse.

***

Arnold hears a gun shot when the sun is halfway in its journey across the sky. His heart speeds up and he frantically tries to locate Connor (because Connor always knows what to do), his eyes scanning the surrounding land until - _There_ _!_ Arnold quickly rushes over to Connor just before a group of men enter the heart of the village.

It's the General. Arnold knows this because he's seen the General once before and because of the villagers' silence. Behind him are three of his men; two with a similar build to his and the other severely lacking in muscle (compared to the others - Kevin's arms are decidedly toned). The General is wearing his signature sunglasses and is pointing a gun lazily from villager to villager.

The gun stops on Arnold and Connor. Arnold grasps Connor's hand. Tight.

***

Kevin knows the General is gesturing for him to grab either Arnold or Connor and make an example of them. Kevin hates doing this and the General knows this - the General likes to see him suffer.

Kevin strolls forward, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. He glances to Nabulungi and raises an eyebrow when she meets his gaze; she drops it immediately. He forces a chuckle and soon he is in front of the people whom he had once known - if he ever knew them to begin with.

Arnold's face shows all of what he is feeling whereas Connor's is still, his mouth set in a firm line. He picks Arnold because he'll show the most - the General likes to see their fear. He certainly liked Kevin's.

***

They're back at the house, hut, _whateve_ r. Arnold's arms slung around Connor's and a villager's shoulders. Connor guides him to the sofa and sits him down, wincing when he sees the state of Arnold's face. It's bloody; his nose is twisted slightly and one of his eyes is already turning black.

"Thank you so much," Connor says to the villager. "I think I'll be fine with him now."

The villager leaves and Connor turns his focus to Arnold again.

"Hurts," Arnold mumbles, his eyes filling with tears, one spilling over the edge.

"I'll make it better. I promise."

***

She will never admit that she's scared.

***

Arnold wakes up in a cold sweat, his head pounding, and ribs throbbing. He's never felt this kind of pain before. He's used to emotional pain not physical and now they are both intermingling with one another in a cruel twist of fate.

Kevin is supposed to be his best friend. Now Arnold doesn't know what to think of the once super Mormon who's only wish was to succeed. They were more similar than Kevin had thought in that respect, Arnold thinks.

Arnold thinks he might hate Kevin and that hurts him even more than Kevin had.

***

The General thrusts a beer in Kevin's face. He doesn't know what to do. On the one hand, this could be a cruel joke - make the white boy drink himself into oblivion and then hurt him. On the other hand this could be the General accepting him into their group. The General had had alcohol in front of Kevin before and had never offered it to him, instead choosing to make sick jokes at Kevin's expense. Either way, Kevin has to accept.

It burns his throat slightly and then a warm sensation fills his guts.

The General smirks at him and Kevin can feel his own lips raise in an involuntary response. He's getting used to this life and he can't help but feel scared.

***

Connor thinks that Uganda makes him desperate. Before it was to get baptisms and now it's to get out of here with Arnold and Naba as soon as possible. Fuck Kevin and his impossibly beautiful face, _no one_ hurts one of Connor McKinley's boys and gets away with it.

***

Naba sits by Mission Hut often and this morning is no exception. She watches the sun rise, it's hues of orange and red dancing over the village, lighting up what should be a paradise but is far from it.

The door opens and Naba is joined by Arnold who sits down next to her, the early rays warming their skin. She doesn't know what to say to him, how to voice how betrayed she felt, how much she wants him to take her in his arms, how many conflicting thoughts are bouncing around her head. There is a space between them, small but noticeable.

She puts a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I don't know," he turns to look at her and she falls a little further.

***

Arnold can feel his heart thumping against his ribs, her hand boiling against his skin which has now become cold even though warm rays are beginning to poke through. He likes her, more than he's ever liked any girl before but this love for her is tinged with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," he says.

Naba begins to speak but Arnold interrupts her.

"No. I am. It was an awful thing to do but no one had ever liked me enough before and when I baptised you, I felt this thing, this thing in my chest, right here, and I think I might be, well, I might have fallen slightly in love with you."

He feels her kissing him and after a couple of seconds, Arnold responds, although he's still not entirely sure. He knows they've got a long way to go, but this confirms to him that he is wanted and needed and loved.

***

The General has lots of ammunition stacked in a corner. Only he is allowed to touch it. Kevin breaks this rule by taking a small hand gun, vowing never to return to the camp again.

He doesn't want the chance to, especially as he feels himself becoming more and more like the General with every passing day.

But first, an apology to Naba, Connor, and Arnold. Then he can leave.

***

Connor sees him and wants to list off a long list of expletives that are banned as part of the Mormon faith. Instead, he waits until Kevin is close before giving him a pointed look that he really doesn't want to give because _god dammit_ Kevin looks really good in shorts and a tank top.

"How's Arnold?"

"He spent most of the night in a Hell Dream and in pain."

"I'm sorry, I had t-"

"No. You could have chosen not to hurt hi-"

"And have someone else get shot? Would you have rather it been you, or Naba, or _me?_ "

"Yes. _Yes,_ Arnold is, he's, he's not as strong as us, we can take it, he's never been hurt in that way before."

"I _am_ sorry."

Connor glares at him. Kevin turns away and walks towards the village. Connor thinks he should go after him but something inside him tells him that Kevin isn't going to hurt anyone anymore.

***

Naba is milking the goat when he comes.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Thank you."

She knows that won't bring her father back but she can tell he is regretful.

"I am very very sorry. I don't think I can voice how sorry I am."

She doesn't reply to that. She can't tell him it's okay because it very clearly isn't, but she is thankful he took the time to apologise. He leaves after that, a gun weighing heavy in his hand. She doesn't think anything of it.

***

Arnold wants to run when Kevin stands before him, the rifle slung over his shoulder and another gun gripped in his right hand, instead Arnold stays frozen, his blood flowing rapidly through his body. He can't look Kevin in the eyes and feels as though he's going to launch into cracked sobs at any moment.

"I, I didn't want to be this way. I didn't want to hurt you, or Nabulungi, or Mafala, or anyone else. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."

Arnold doesn't accept this apology and turns away. He's pretty sure he hates Kevin with all the fire in his blood.

***

Kevin has not felt worse pain. Emotional pain that is. He's felt worse physical pain.

He's sat at the edge of the village, toying with the gun in his hands, the safety still on. His mind is a mess, everything is a mess, _he_ made everything a mess and he doesn't know how to fix it. He's Kevin Price, he should know how to fix everything but now it's broken beyond repair and he can't help but feel helpless. He's helpless.

He remembers how it happened.

He had stormed off to the General's, a Book of Mormon firmly in his grasp, confident that Heavenly Father would protect him. A euphoric grin had fallen upon his face when he had begun to preach to the General, knowing that his words would have the desired effect on the warlord. They didn't.

The General's men had grabbed him and stripped him of his shirt and tie, telling him to put on some raggedy shorts before locking him in a room in the General's compound. He had waited for two days before he was released, parched and famished, dignity removed and forced on his way back to the Mission Hut.

It was empty when he got there but pristine. He became angry, tears forming at his eyes, because _why the fuck would they leave_ _him_ _?_ Kevin knew, _oh god,_ he knew. He knew why they'd abandon him. He'd been a cocky, arrogant, overly confident _bastard_ _._ He knocked over a vase of flowers in his rage before running back to the village and into the arms of Nabulungi.

The General appeared a few hours later, the dusky sun spilling its last rays on the villagers. Kevin felt his eyes run over his body and squirmed under the gaze. The General had grabbed him and thrust a gun in his hands.

 _Pick one._ He had said. _Pick one or we kill you._

Kevin felt a coward, especially when Mafala had stepped forward, his hands raised in surrender and falling to his knees in front of Kevin. He had to shoot, he had to, he had to, he had to, _he had to. There was no choice. None. None at all. Him or me. I choose him._

The shot had ricocheted throughout the desert and was followed by screams of heartache and despair.

Kevin's hands shook as they were pulled behind his back and bound tight, the gun left abandoned on the ground. A fist struck his face and he was left on the ground whilst the General rounded up the villagers.

 _I hope this teaches you a lesson._ He had said. _You all belong to me._

And that also befell on Kevin. He was now ready to be set free of the chains the General had attached to him.

"Planet Orlando, here I come."

***

Connor hears a gun shot. He doesn't think anything of it.

***

Naba hears a gun shot. She weeps.

 


End file.
